Episode 850
Cooley hates space We try to get all sentimental about the demise of the Mars Phoenix lander, but Brian Cooley ruins it with his outlandish assertions about the uselessness of space. Plus, he loses his mind about the crappiness of the BlackBerry Curve. In sum, a good time is had by all. Stories Mars Phoenix Lander completes its mission *Mars Phoenix Lander completes its mission *Interview @MarsPhoenix *This is My Farewell Transmission From Mars Flat-panel TV shipments begin their decline *Flat-panel TV shipments begin their decline FCC OKs digital workaround for DTV signal range problems *FCC OKs digital workaround for DTV signal range problems AVG virus scanner removes critical Windows file *AVG virus scanner removes critical Windows file Cooley Rant: How did RIM fool so many for so long with BlackBerry? It’s CRAP. Gimme’ that GD iPhone!!! *Apple's iPhone: So Far, the Best Phone Ever? Mininuclear plant is safe, affordable, and purifies water (but doesn’t turn lead into gold) *Mini nuclear plant is safe, affordable and purifies water (but doesn't turn lead into gold) Best Buy’s holiday gift cards now double as speakers, still a lazy present *Best Buy’s holiday gift cards now double as speakers, still a lazy present Largest Aussie ISP agrees to “ridiculous” Net-filter trial *Largest Aussie ISP agrees to “ridiculous” Net-filter trial Windows 7 benchmarks show little improvement on Vista *Windows 7 benchmarks show little improvement on Vista Texting bug hits the Google phone *Texting bug hits the Google phone Voice Mail John the Bomb Builder:cheap Blu-Ray! Anonymous Ad-hater Email States have a public utility service commission? Hey Buzz crew- Did you know most states have a public utility service commission? A friend of mine was told by Bellsouth that it was too expensive to fix the phone lines to her house and she could live with bad service or find someone else to help. She called the Georgia Public Service Commission and filed a complaint. The GPSC called Bellsouth and said you fix it or you get fined. So they fixed it within two weeks. Buzz Brigade you are having problems with your utilities Google public service commission in your state and get some help sticking up for yourself. And yes there is one in Oregon, so yesterday’s DSL caller should look into it! Sheala, GA Ps- if I pay $3400 for a graphics card, it better be showing me the future or something! Team of monkey’s From the Consumerist. http://consumerist.com/5082090/timeline-how-circuit-city-came-undone According to the chart it all starts in 2007 when they fired all employee’s that knew anything so that they could replace them with a team of monkey’s at a lower cost. In the comments it is traced further back to 2003 when they converted all commissioned sales persons to hourly to lower costs (and pay) and the “good” people left. Of and they fired 4100 people at that time. http://www.allbusiness.com/company-activities-management/sales-selling/6363203-1.html The best comment is “Maybe Circuit City should fire all of their executives and hire lower-paid replacements.” LTS Brent Console Life Cycle The average life cycle of a game console, not including the ones that were colossal failures (I’m looking at you N-Gage), is five to six years. It is way too early for any of the big three to be releasing a new console. Updated versions of the current machines not included (Wii-HD anyone?). Love the show, Jonah Gregory (Certainly not e-mailing from work)